Dia Especial
by Blueberry Bliss
Summary: El dia en que Alice y Jasper se conocieron la vercion de el me encanta Alice pero pense que Jasper debio estar mas triste o sin esperanzas que ella asi que quize indagar en ese cambio de vida para el


**Es mi segundo fic asi que no se si esta buenoes sobre alice y jasper su primer encuentro**

_No puedo seguir así, debo comer algo ya han pasado dos semanas la sed me esta matando es muy riesgoso_ Es lo único que me repetía, quería olvidar todo, la guerra entre vampiros, a aquella que me había manipulado, usado durante tanto tiempo y peor aun me había convertido en lo que soy un monstruo, y por sobre todo aquellas sensaciones de rabia y venganza, que me hacían sentirme peor, había tratado de alejarme pero cada vez que cazaba algún humano, volvía a comenzar otra vez.

-Debe haber otra forma-Me dije a mi mismo tan bajo y rápido que no había la más minima posibilidad que algún humano me escuchara-No quiero seguir sintiendo una y otra vez las mismas cosas casi sin razón, debe haber otra forma.

-¿Desea algo mas?-Me dijo una chica rubia, vi que sus ojos eran negros pero eran diferentes a los míos eran con rastros mas delicados y sencillos que los míos, que eran negros además sin la intensa ira, su piel aunque era clara no se comparaba a la mía no había ni la mas minima posibilidad que fuera como yo. Pude sentir gracias a mi habilidad de sentir y controlar los sentimientos, que estaba muy nerviosa tanto que no se había dado cuenta que todavía tenía en la barra el mismo trago que me había traído cuando llegué.

-No ya te puedes ir-Decepción era lo que sentía esta chica, trate de hacerlo de la forma mas cortante, no estaba de humor para sentir esperanzas ajenas. Me entretuve en mis propios pensamientos concentrándome en ellos para evitar perder la cordura en este lugar, cuando en eso oí:

-Señor debemos cerrar- Había pasado mas tiempo del que pensaba en ese lugar, estaba solo con el cantinero y la mesera, bebí el trago que tenia, y note que en la barra había una tarjeta con un numero, su numero, hice que lo agarraba y sin mirarlo ni que ella se diera cuenta lo deje en la entrada, Salí de aquel lugar con intoxicante olor a humano, podría aguantar otra semana sin comer si me lo proponía, para no comenzar de nuevo con los recuerdos sentimientos en si no volver a cero de un momento a otro.

Estaba lloviendo, pero eso no me importaba en lo mas mínimo, me senté en una banca, dejando que las gotas cayeran en mi cara, quería que mis penas fueran así que cayeran de mi cara como gotas de agua, sentí un olor diferente, me puse en guardia instintivamente como si no necesitará pensar para hacer esto pero sentí en mi cuerpo una alegría y ansias tan grande eran distintas a las demás

Abrí los ojos y allí estaba ella con su pelo negro corto y con cada mechón de pelo a una dirección distinta, su piel era blanca, poseía esas ojeras debido a la imposibilidad de dormir, tenía aquel olor dulce en su piel. Pero había algo distinto sus ojos eran color miel. Se acerco a mi, era bajita, pero también grácil y delicada más de lo que yo sabía que era.

-Te he estado esperando por mucho tiempo- Era irreal que esa niña sintiera todo eso por mi, tanto que me dejaba abrumado, era por mi, será que era un sueño, o tal vez se iba a ir, me agarro las manos subí los ojos para ver los suyos sentí otra vez esa explosión de sentimientos en mi otra vez pero mas potentes-Soy Alice- y me abrazo yo la correspondí nos quedamos unos segundos ahí en la lluvia nada mas dejando adentrarnos el uno en el otro.

-Yo también te he esperado por un largo tiempo- era verdad desde que me había de María, la buscaba al menos lo que ella representaba, su alegría y esperanza en mí, se aparto unos centímetros de mi solo para mirarme a los ojos, sentí de nuevo aquella explosión en mi pero me di cuenta que era yo quien lo sentía que por primera vez sentía eso pero sabia que no iba a ser la ultima.

**Gracias por leerlo espero que dejen comentarios digan lo que opinan lo que sienten porfa si se les ocurre un mejor titulo digan lo la verdad no amo el que tengo.**

**Chao XOXO**


End file.
